The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same.
For example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2012-134355 (particularly in reference to the background art), an LED package is described, which periphery of an LED and a phosphor-containing resin is covered by a white resin.